Lady Serpent
by lovinrain
Summary: Hermione's parents die, but what happens when they weren't her real parents? Hermione is a pureblood, the last of her family line in fact. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get her for her powers, and love is the only thing that can save her. But who's?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I walked down the stairs dreading the news that I new would come as I walked to the stone gargoyle outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. He had called me down to his office in the middle of the night, why I don't know, the only thing I could think of was that I had done something wrong. I wracked my brain looking for something I could have done wrong as the spiral stairs whisked me up the steps and to the large wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office. Nervously I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Come sit down Miss Granger," he said not smiling at me; his eyes had no sparkle, no twinkle in them.

"Is something wrong Professor?" I asked feebly.

"Yes, I'm afraid something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong; you see I have just received news this morning that there was a Death Eater attack late last night." I looked at him confused, what does this have to do with me? Unless… no, it couldn't be. "There were two deaths, Hermione, I'm sad to say that your parents are dead." I burst into tears as sadness overwhelmed me. They were gone, no more parents, no more hugs and kisses. I was alone, complete and utterly alone.

"W-who?" I managed to choke out from my tears.

"I will tell you that later my dear, when you are ready. There is other news I have though; it seems that your parents weren't really your parents. You were found on their front door step seventeen years ago. Your real parents were both wizards, in fact an ancient pureblood family called Tanith. **(a/n I looked it up, it means serpent lady in mythology.)** The Tanith's are known for the power in the family to come from the women. Your original parents were on the run from Voldemort when they left you on a muggle doorstep. They wanted to keep you safe, I'm warning you though. I think it wise that we change your name back to Tanith; I am assuming that Voldemort already knows that one more Tanith is living. He will come after you. Now Miss Tanith I suggest you go to bed, I'll excuse you from Head Girl duties tomorrow since it is Saturday."

Tears fell down my face as I left. I would tell Harry and Ron tomorrow about this, I was still sad about my parents, but now I had something else to worry about. Voldemort was going to try and get me. Could my life get any worse?

The next morning Harry and Ron stopped by to come and see me in the Heads common room. They took one look at my face and pulled me into a tight hug. I knew that I could always count on them to be there for me. They were the type of friends that would always stick to you.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked me holding me close.

"My parents were killed, but they aren't really my parents. I'm a Tanith and that means that I'm a pureblood," I said causing them to look at me in confusion. I sighed and told them everything that Dumbledore told me. We sat down on the couch and they drank in everything I told them without comment. They were the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Oh, well I had news, but I don't think it is a good time to tell you," Ron muttered.

"No tell me," I begged and pleaded until he finally gave in.

"I asked Luna out and she said yes," I wanted to smile, I really did, but I couldn't. I was happy for Ron and Luna, but smiling seemed foreign to my face.

"That is wonderful Ron!" I said hugging him happily.

"Thanks Hermione," he said blushing.

"Let's go down to breakfast before your Head duties," Harry said smiling at me.

"Why don't we eat here? Dumbledore gave me the day off," they both agreed and we headed to the kitchens where we were greeted with an unpleasant sight.

The Head Boy Draco Malfoy was walking around in his green silky boxers, with no shirt on. Ginny would have fainted because even though she doesn't like Malfoy she still said he is the hottest boy in our school.

"Malfoy get some clothes on," Harry said getting in front of me to block my sight of Malfoy. I just knew that he was smirking, though I thought Harry's actions a little weird.

"Why Potter? Afraid that I'll steel your Mudblood girlfriend because I'm better looking?" I moved out from behind Harry. He looked at me and I gave him a slight nod of permission.

"She is not a Mudblood," he said.

"I am not his girlfriend," I said, something that he had left out.

"Not a Mudblood? Then what do you call yourself then?" He smirked at me and I took a deep breath.

"Hermione Tanith." His eyes went wide and he dropped the mild container he was holding.

"You are Tanith?" He asked in surprise I nodded watching him closely. It appeared that he already knew that someone at the school was a Tanith, he just didn't know who. "No, it can't be. Who told you that?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dumbledore," I said looking the milk container on the floor. Luckily the cap had been closed so no milk came out.

"Now that we have everything sorted out, Malfoy go get some clothes on," Harry said eyeing Malfoy dangerously.

"Why Potter? I always walk around like this and she hasn't yet complained," he smirked at me and I threw him a dirty look.

"That is because when ever you walk into the room like that I walk out," I scowled at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess Potter doesn't know what you walk around in," he said smirking at Harry.

"That is only when I'm going to go take a shower," I shot at him.

"Sure it is," I gave him an evil look before turning to Harry and Ron.

"Maybe it is a good idea to eat in the great hall," with that I grabbed both boys' arms and pulled them away from the kitchen.

When we got downstairs Ron filled Ginny in on what happened to me in Dumbledore's office. When I excused myself to go to the library Ginny followed me out into the hall, and I told her what happened with Malfoy.

"You saw Malfoy without his shirt on? You are so lucky!" Ginny squealed and I rolled my eyes. "But now since you are a pureblood I bet you'll see why he is called the Sex God of Slytherin," Ginny said giggling and I shot her a look.

"Have you? You're a pureblood," she shook her head sadly.

"But I bet you will," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, no way am I ever dong that!"

"Doing what Tanith?" A voice drawled from behind me.

"Go away Malfoy," I said without even turning around.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings," I turned around to see him alone. Ginny took a step closer so she was standing right next to me. "Any way, I should be allowed to know. You were talking about me." He winked at Ginny and she blushed so her face matched her hair. I rolled my eyes at him annoyed, honestly the nerve of him.

I was saved telling him to go away by Harry coming out of the great hall. He saw Malfoy, and then saw me and Ginny. His eyes flashed dangerously as he headed over to us.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to the library," he said looking accusingly at me.

"I was, but ran into a problem." I said motioning to Malfoy and the fact that he was blocking our way.

"What? When I came here they were just standing there talking about me," Malfoy said smirking.

Harry turned to me angry. "I was telling her what happened in the kitchen, so she knows who knows I'm a Tanith." I lied, of course I was just telling Ginny because she would have killed me if I didn't. Ginny nodded vigorously and Harry calmed down a little.

"Ok, then would you like an escort to the library milady?" Harry asked extending his arms to me and Ginny. Giggling slightly we both took one of his arms and walked past a scowling Malfoy.

The rest of the day was spent in the library wit Ginny, or sometimes Harry. Ron was with Luna of course, though I didn't mind. Finally I told them that I was tired and going up to bed. I denied Harry when he asked if I wanted him to come, telling him that I would be fine.

I went up the stairs two at a time until I reached the portrait of the moo. It smiled at me gliding slowly through the sky.

"Hello Miss Tanith, password please," she said looking down at me.

"_Unity_," I said saying the password that Dumbledore had given the Heads this year. He really was trying to get unity between the houses.

I walked inside as the portrait swung open and eyed the couch by the fire place. Grabbing a book from one of the shelves I sat down and began to read. Warmth from the fire caressed my face in a soothing fashion and soon I found myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. Grumbling slightly I went and opened the door to see Pansy looking like a whore. She had on bright pink lipstick, a very short skirt and a small top that made her look like her breasts were going to come out of it.

"Hey Hermione," she said making me look at her in confusion. Since when had she called me Hermione? "Draco asked me over,"

"Ok then, come in," she walked in and sat on the couch just as Malfoy began to walk down the stairs with only a towel around his waist.

"Pansy you're here early," he said smirking. I averted my eyes away from him and focused on Pansy. I definitely had to tell Ginny about this in the morning. He disappeared into his room and came out fully dressed. At this point I realized that I had forgotten my book mark upstairs.

I quickly grabbed my book mark and headed back down, I was planning on reading a bit more by the fire. What I saw there made me feel sick to my stomach.

Pansy was on her back with Malfoy on top of her. He was kissing her all over and she was moaning telling him to stop teasing.

"Malfoy!" I yelled causing him to look up. "Can you please take this into your own room?" I asked not looking at them.

"Why don't you read in your own room?" He countered.

"We share this common room, and I think it is best I you do your er… private business in your own room." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Pansy taking her to his room.

I looked at the couch in disgust; there was no way I was going to sit on that couch now. I went to my room, only to be bombarded with Pansy's moaning coming from the other room. I put up a silencing spell and sat down in a chair and read.

By the time I finished reading it was late and I decided to take a shower and get changed. I grabbed a towel and knocked on the bathroom door to make sure Malfoy wasn't in there. When no one answered I opened the door to see Malfoy naked in the middle of the room. I quickly averted my eyes, but not before seeing something I wished I hadn't seen. I felt the heat rise in my checks and knew I was blushing.

"God Malfoy don't you answer when someone knocks?" I said trying to find the door with my eyes screwed tight.

"I had a silencing spell on it," he said laughing.

"Why would you have a silencing spell on the bathroom? And what is so funny?"

"I felt like putting a silencing spell on the bathroom, and it is funny to see you trying find the door with your eyes closed.

I finally closed the door and fled to my room. Trying to get that image of a naked Malfoy out of my head I began changing for bed. I kept saying it was disgusting, but sometimes the words hot and sexy would float by. By the time I was about to put my pajamas on the door swung open and Malfoy was standing in the door way.

"Malfoy!" I screamed grabbing my towel and pulling it around myself. He didn't even have the courtesy to turn around. He just staring, I looked at him angry once I had me towel back on. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?" He asked blinking slightly.

"The silencing spell I put up before must have still been active," I said wishing he would just leave.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Is there a reason why you came in here?" I asked annoyed.

"A letter came for you," he said throwing it down onto my bed and leaving.

I decided to open the letter in the morning. I was too tired to think; I finished getting dressed then took the silencing spell down. It seemed I had a lot to tell Ginny in the morning.

**a/n Alright, this is the first chapter. What do you think? I know it is stupid to start another story, and I should've been writing my other ones, but don't kill me. I just needed a break from them for a while, and I needed to clear my head so I can think of what to do next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Alright, there is a reason why Ron has mellowed out, and that is because of Luna. Love can do crazy things to people. Harry is too over protective of Hermione for a reason too, but he isn't over protective of Ginny, just to let you know. You'll find out in other chapters though.**

Hermione POV

When I woke up in the morning I quickly got dressed into a shirt and jeans because it was the weekend. Then I ran downstairs shoving the letter Malfoy had given me into my pocket and passing by Malfoy himself.

"Slow down Tanith!" Malfoy yelled after me, but I ignored him and continued on my way.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table when I got to breakfast. I dragged her away from her food hurriedly and pulled her over into the hall.

"Hey, I was eating!" She complained I rolled my eyes.

"I think what I have to say is more important at the moment," then I told her what happened all yesterday.

"You saw him naked!" Ginny squealed loudly.

"Yes, now will you keep it down," I whispered to her.

"Then he saw you naked," Ginny said lowering her voice too. I nodded my head.

"You girls must stop talking about me all the time," Malfoy said walking over to us with a smirk.

"How do you know we were talking about you?" I asked scowling at him.

"It was just a guess," he said and winked at Ginny again, who blushed. "I know you really have it in for me Tanith."

"UH!" I said storming away. The only reason we talked about him was because Ginny wanted to know! I hated him; he had called me a Mudblood my whole entire life. I hated him!

I went off to the library and hid in the corner. Sadness overwhelmed me as I thought about my parents. Lately I haven't come to the library to read, I come to cry. I put on that fake cheeriness in front of my friends, but inside, I'm really crying. Silent tears trickled down the side of my face as I curled up in a ball and looked out the library window.

The smell of books haunted my nose and I watched as the rain beat against the window. Soon I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell asleep in the chair; no one would come looking for me for hours. I had great friends, but they weren't that good at comforting. I mean look at Harry, he is probably the only one who could relate to me because he lost both his parents too, but no. Instead he has been avoiding me like the plague whenever he can. Either avoiding me or sticking to me like glue, something was definitely up with him.

My dreams were nothing, I saw nothing and then I felt my work move. I actually felt myself begin to move. I opened my eyes a crack and I realized that someone had picked me up and was carrying me up the stairs towards my common room. Who was it though? I kept my eyes shut trying to figure out who was bringing me up the stairs.

Who ever it was was very strong and I felt I don't know… protected in their arms. I smelled the musky smell of cologne, it seemed so familiar. So it must be someone I know. Maybe Harry or Ron? I don't know, nor do I care at the moment. I nuzzled my face into his robes and sighed before letting the rocking carry me into a light doze.

I woke up again when I felt myself being put into my bed. Who ever it was pressed their lips softly to my forehead before leaving my room. They left only the lingering smell of their cologne behind. I tried to open my eyes, I honestly did, but I just couldn't open them. I must have been really tiered, but then I realized that I had cried my eyes shut. There was this goo keeping them shut… EW! I washed it off and looked at my tear blotched face in the mirror.

With a quick concealment charm I hid the blotchiness and went down the stairs to grab something to eat. I was slicing up an apple into bite size pieces when Malfoy walked in. I turned my back to him and continued cutting, meanwhile my mind was analyzing the possibilities for Harry being my mystery man. I hummed quietly to myself and a smile found its way onto my face. A real smile, someone actually cared for me. I couldn't believe it! I felt like shouting it out to the world.

I was still humming as I popped a piece of apple into my mouth and grabbed my book from the counter. So happy in fact that I offered Malfoy an apple, which must of startled him. I say this because he looked up at startled and sort of fled form the room tripping over his feet all the while. How un-Malfoy like.

I went back up to my room and popped Simple Plan into my CD player and began to listen to 'Welcome To My Life.' Soon I was swept up into the music and pressed the repeat button as I let the music sweep me away again…

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you   
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life 

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like   
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

-Simple Plan (Welcome To My Life)

It must have been hours later that I finally went back down the stairs to find Malfoy sitting on the couch starring at the ceiling. I was humming 'Welcome To My Life' as I went to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When I got back out I saw that Malfoy was still sitting their, but this time I realized that he was only in his boxers again. Quickly I left thinking about Ginny and then a brilliant idea struck. Ginny!

"Ginny, come on. Sleep over my place!" I said and Ginny smiled happily and grabbed her stuff from her own common room. Then together we left for my common room.

The moon was just rising as I got to the common room, "Unity." Then we were in, but of course I hadn't warned Ginny about Malfoy and his er… clothing or lack there of.

"Wow," Ginny said as she walked into the common room, but she wasn't looking at the room. Malfoy looked up to see Ginny staring at him and I grinned wickedly as she blushed profusely. "Great er… room!" She wasn't able to save herself and judging by the smirk on Malfoy's face he knew what she was talking about.

"Come on, let's put your stuff upstairs before we grab something to eat," I said and Ginny followed me. We changed into our pajamas in my case, a pair of short shots and a tank top. Ginny was wearing a long sleeve shirt that went down to her knees, so you couldn't see that she was wearing shorts. She grabbed her camera out of her bag.

"I want a picture!" She squeaked excitedly.

We went downstairs, grabbed some food and headed back up. Ginny of course got her picture of the shirtless Malfoy. I think he is still blinking his eyes in confusion, that camera flash was bright. The door didn't shut all the way, but I didn't notice. We put down the food and Ginny glared at me. Oh uh.

"Why didn't you warn me!" She shrieked hitting me in the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" I said grabbing a pillow and hitting her back.

Soon we were consumed by a pillow fight and screaming very loudly. Feathers were every where and we were bouncing on the beds, I had brought another one into the room for the sleep over of course. This is what I needed, distraction.

After a particularly violent swing on Ginny's part I skidded across the floor on my back and ran into a pair of feet, which were attached to some legs, whish were attached to the rest of Draco Malfoy's body.

"Um, hello," I said trying and failing to get up.

"What are you two doing in here," he asked looking around at the feather laden room and Ginny who was standing on the bed with a pillow.

"Nothing important," I said finally managing to stand up.

"Just try to keep it down, I'm doing something important and don't need to be interrupted by you two," he said scowling.

"Ok," I said turning to Ginny.

"In coming!" Ginny said and I dunked the pillow just in time and it hit Malfoy square in the back and a flash came form the room. I looked over to see Ginny holding up her camera, she had gotten it on film. He hunched up and turned around at us, Ginny was red in the face and I was leaning against the door frame to stop form falling over. I was laughing that hard!

"Give me that camera," he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't give it to him Ginny," I said.

"Give it to me," he said, lurching into the room.

"Run!" I screamed to Ginny and she laughed. She threw me the camera and I pocketed it and made a copy of it, with out the film and passed it to Ginny. Now Malfoy wouldn't get the right camera.

Ginny ran from the room and I followed while Malfoy blundered after us. We were laughing so hard at Malfoy's red face that we didn't notice the portrait whole open and Harry walk in. He stood there mouth agape and of course I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ended up running into solid muscle.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny who was waving a camera over her head and Malfoy who was red faced and out of breath.

"Um…" Ginny said and she handed Malfoy the camera. The fake camera mind you, but Malfoy didn't know that.

"Thanks," he sad straightening out. I stared at him wide eyed. Did he just say thanks?

With that Malfoy left the room to let us deal with Harry. Not good…

**a/n I know it took me a long time, but I wrote it! Yes, tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
